Counter-Demand (Episode 6.2)
Agent Gray: Zion has heard our request for access to information from their mainframe Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}, and has agreed to send their Captain Niobe to meet with us on the issue. Prior to the meeting with the captain, it would be useful to us to know how average Zionites are reacting to this request. At the marked location, you will find several Zionites. As long as you do not ask for any confidential information, they will not suspect that you are not one of them.Find out what their thoughts are on the topic. Alwine: Oh, hey. You must be new. Come take a load off. You're just back from Zion? What's the latest word? Yeah, I had heard about. What I don't like is how the Machines figure they can just blame everything on us. I mean, they killed off most of humanity, trap the rest in this simulation, and then blame us when people don't react well to them? Nice; real nice. Alwine: If there was a Machinist handy, I'd give him the finger over this whole business. Heck, I'd give him two, just to show I really care. Tianjin: We came across a Sentinel in the tunnel once. It scanned our hovercraft, then just sat there, watching. God, those things are creepy. I made sure that to double check our EMP after that. Agent Gray: The reactions you describe were... not...expected. However, it is the decision of the Zion Council with which we must deal. Their policy has not yet been made known. Agent pace will have some details on the upcoming conference, operative. You must be prepared for your role. Operator: Pace is gonna school us. Operator: Got a couple reds in there. Time to poll the electorate. Tianjin: Nice to meet you, {redpill_name}. We just use this place to relax when we're on extended jack-in duty. Hey, I heard about that machine demand, too. It doesn't make sense to me. They're asking for valuable information, but what are they offering in return? This wasn't part of the deal Neo made. It's blackmail, that's what it is. They'll try to scare us with their Sentinels if we don't give them what they want. Agent Lee: Pay close attention to what Agent Peace tells you. You have an important function to fulfill at the meeting. Agent Pace: Ah, thank you for coming, (redpill_name}. Agent Gray will receive Zion's answer to our request. I will be there with him, and I would like to have you there to provide any assistance that may be necessary. We value your perspective in these matters. As I understand it, Zion will send their Captain Niobe, and Officer Ghost. I have just spoken to Officer Ghost at some length, and I have found him to be a very thoughtful man. I think that communication with him and his captain will go very smoothly. it would help us greatly if you could monitor their reactions. Operator: Okay, here's the plan for the meeting: you'll watch Niobe and Ghost, and I'll make sure that Pace is fully functional. Sound good? Agent Pace: I am very excited about this meeting, {redpill_name}! Finally I will have a chance to use my liaison training at a vital function, alongside Agent Gray. I must be at my best! Agent Gray: Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}, you will meet Agent pace and myself at the conference venue. Operator: Remember, I've got Pace covered. You can concentrate on Ghost and Niobe. Niobe: That's wrong; we had a deal. Now you want more from us? Fine. How about you give us more access too? I talking access keys, bluepill databases, police records, surveillance scans... Fair's fair, right? Example: We could have used information on Pendhurst-Amaranth when Anome was trying to take over the city. Agent Gray: We... do not believe that such access would be in the best interests of the System's security. However, I will..... inquire. Ghost: Your Agents have something to think over, operative. Agent Pace: I am not sure that I understand, tesoro. Why would Zion wish to be uncooperative? Operator: Yeah, I'm sure they're thrilled. Ghost: If they really regard a lack of information on Zion as a problem, how dedicated are they to protecting the System? Agent Gray: The Zion's aggressive counter-demand was not anticipated. We will discuss this further. Agent Pace: I think I do not understand Officer Ghost after all. Niobe: That's right. We have information we'd like to get our hands on, just like you do. Agent Gray: Agent Pace and I would like to go over the results of the meeting with you, operative. Operator: Oh, uh, Pace seemed all right at the meeting, but my scan was a little inconclusive. Looks like I'll need to take time to, er, gather more data here. Zion Karate Grand Master:(Who) For those who have taken, Santa Claus and his elves? You get nothing for free. Agent Lee: The Zion counter-demand is impertinent. They are being unreasonable. it is sometimes difficult to comprehend you humans. Agent Miller: Evidently, other humans are not as intelligent as you are, {Mr/Ms} {bluepill_name} Agent Gray: I see. Zion's response puts us in a difficult position. Clearly, they do not see their responsibility to the System as they should. And we are not permitted to grant them the information they have requested. I will have to discuss it with a... higher authority. Agent Gray: You will take no action against Zion, operative. We still abide by the terms of the Truce. Agent Pace: The meeting did not go well, redpill * name *! I feel it is all my fault. I should have explained things better to Officer Ghost when I first met with him. I hope that Agent Gray will still make use of me for some public relations duties, but I will understand if he sees fit to demote me after my poor performance. Agent Pace: I am very sorry, tesaro! You were so helpful, and I feel that I let you down. Agent Gray: You will take no action against Zion, operative. We still abide by the terms of the Truce. Agent Gray: An inquiry to the possibility of meeting with Zionite demands has been submitted, Mr/Ms {bluepill_name}. However, we must anticipate the necessity of finding...alternate means of controlling Zion's outcasts. *''Episode 6.2: "A Clever Ruse'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 6.2) Category:Episode 6.2 Missions